


Harry Potter and The Wheel of Fire.

by Crycrocodile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, F/M, Sirius Black Lives, anti-drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crycrocodile/pseuds/Crycrocodile
Summary: Harry James Potter is leaving the confinement of his Aunt and Uncles care and heading off to Hogwarts University. Harry is ready for a year of drinking, love and fulfilling his dream of being a Police detective just like his late Mother Lily Potter.Harry moves into flat 2.2 where he meets his two new best friends Ron and Hermione.AN: This is dedicated too all my St Matts buddies especially the 2:2 crew and Boris the cat.





	Harry Potter and The Wheel of Fire.

Chapter one: Harry Potter, Room F.

 

Harry takes a deep breath as he lugs a heavy suitcase and an over filled backpack up the final flight of stairs and there it is; his new home for the next year flat 2.2 of Hogwarts universities student accommodation, he finally made it. Independent living better be ready for Mr Potter he thought as he put his shiny new key in the door and pushed it open.

He was met by a winding corridor which was home to multiple doors some were lettered indicating the six individual room. Harry heard voices from one of the doors and suddenly from behind door C popped a family ofjHjred heads all fussing over their tallest child who was in the middle of the group , Harry was sure he’d met this boy before maybe it was at that open day he attended at the beginning of the year, yes he’s pretty sure it’s the same guy.

“Ron. Right? It’s Harry. Harry Potter. We met at the open day.”

The other boy beamed at him offering his hand for Harry to shake.

“Yeah, I remember. So we’re going to be living together how cool is this?”

“Very cool.”

Harry replied before leaving the family and heading off to find his room. Room F right in the far corner he opened the door to reveal a tiny room and with a single bed, an aged looking desk and an average size wardrobe. He didn’t care this room was on the smaller side this was his new home he’d never really felt at home with his Uncle and Aunt in Surrey he was like a unwanted guest like an over-eager rat that refused to leave. Well he finally had, he was here and he was going to get his criminology degree and become a better detective than Sherlock Holmes himself. 

Harry spent the next couple of hours organising his room his little bookshelves lined with text books and his mother’s old copies of Sherlock books. Next to them a bottle vodka and picture of his parents at his christening. Harry knew that he would be faced with a million question about what happened to his parents, why he didn’t live with them he was hoping he could use the vodka to distract people away from those questions. Just as he placed the last book on the shelf there was a polite knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a girl with frizzy mousy brown hair smiling at him.

“Hi I’m Hermione Granger, I’ve been asked to hand out these bulbs for everyone’s desk lamps. I’m in Room A. I didn’t know we’d have lamps I brought two from back home.”

“Wow seems like you were prepared for anything and all I brought was Vodka and some dusty old books.”

“Hey, you can’t go wrong with a dusty old book. Anyway I’ll see you later at the Freshers introduction party. My parents are taking me to dinner first. Nice to meet you… uh…”

“Harry. Harry Potter Room F and the owner of dusty books.”

“Ok well I’ll see you later Harry.”

Hermione left with a wave and Harry shut the door turning back to find his kitchen supplies he thought he’d also earned himself a tea break. He headed into the kitchen to find Ron sat at the dining table with an awkward looking boy with who was clutching onto a houseplant both boys had steaming cups of tea in front of them. It then dawned on Harry that he hadn’t brought any milk with him, tea was off the menu. 

“Hey Harry this is Neville he’s in Room E”

“Hey Neville, that means we’re next door neighbourghs.”

Harry smiled at the new boy who just smiled back before taking a sip of his tea.

“We’re discussing our favourite songs and stuff if you want to join us?”

Ron added gesturing to seat next to him.

“I’ll make you cuppa, if you like my Mum gave me one of those huge 6 pint bottles of milk and I’ll never finish it all.” 

Harry agreed and half-hour later the boys found themselves discussing whether Nirvana were over-rated or not three cups of cold tea sat in front of them on the table. 

“OK but the real topic for discussion is whether Courtney killed him?”

Neville chimed finally putting his plant down on the far end of the table 

“There was something fishy going on there?”

“I don’t know…”

added Ron

“I think the gossip and drama kind of takes away from the magic it also really outshines Dave, Krist and even Pats contribution to the legacy of the band.”

Harry laughed at Ron’s remark it was half true but Harry also enjoyed all the crazy music conspiracy theories.

“While we’re on the topic of Dave Grohl and Pat Smear... Foo Fighters. now that’s a great band.”

 

~ 

Harry first day at University soon turned into his first night and at 8.00 he headed into the living area for what Ron had called pre-pre drinks the room however was only occupied by two girls who were surrounded by shopping bags and fast food. 

“Well, Well, who do we have here.” 

Said the one with the straight brown hair and a pout on her lips

“I’m Harry. And you are?”

“I’m Pansy and this is Lavender, we’re trying to decide on outfits for tonight, maybe you can help.”

“I’m not really very good at…”

but before Harry could finish a sheepish looking Neville burst into the room.

“I see everyone’s finally met everyone, but girls Ron says just pick the shortest sparkly thing and do it quick we’re heading over to the flat upstairs huge pre-drinks and socialising will be happening. Come on Harry.”

~

The five of them made their way upstairs the noise of party reaching their ears with every step Harry was juggling his vodka and a bottle of cola the door was answered by a boy who was wearing a smart shirt and some strange wooden necklace. 

“Hello, Hello 2.2 I’m Justin and welcome to the party. Ladies can I take your coats.”

Harry and Ron headed straight for the kitchen both making themselves large drinks and observing the party Harry could hear two boys debating football or Rugby with a very pretty girl. 

“So Ron you’re taking criminology as well right?”

“Yeah, I thought about doing philosophy because it’s basically just writing bullshit but then I realised how much I wanted to be in CSI. That shit looks cool.” 

“Yeah, horrible white overalls are what I’m looking for in life.” 

Harry replied taking a sip of his drinking he was kind of wishing he’d brought beers and not Vodka. One bottle was easier to pack than a six pack of Carlsberg.

As the party progressed a circle of people started to form which led the always fun and always awkward party icebreaker of never have I ever. Harry was a little worried he was little inexperienced having spent a majority of his life as his aunt and Uncles unpaid, live-in butler. He did however have that one summer where he visited his Godfather in America though he doubted that was as eventful as half the peoples past month. After rounds of questions trying to expose people shocking sexual habits including whether people had shagged in a forest the questions turned very petty with Harry aiming his next question directly at Ron.

“Never have I ever been a ginger.”

Which led Ron to fire back with question about having never had to wear glasses.

After the game died down the pretty girl who Harry had now learnt was called Cho declared that it was time to head to the SU bar.

“We need to show all the 2nd and 3rd years that we can out drink them.”

So about half of the campus’ students all marched together across a green which was shadowed by a large Weeping Willow and into the tiny student bar which was full of older students discussing their summers and a bunch of nervous looking Freshers Harry spotted the girl from earlier Hermione and led Ron and Neville over to where she was sat. 

Neville offered to buy them a round of drinks and Harry was thrilled to swap the Vodka for a cool bottle of beer. The discussion quickly turned to parents and family and Harry decided to keep quiet he didn’t want all these new strangers feeling sorry for him, for him to kill the party atmosphere. Ron spent a good dealing talking about his family he has 5 brothers and one sister. Hermiones’ parents were dentists. Neville mentioned that he lived with his Grandmother and that was the end of that conversation. 

Harry somehow spent the rest of the evening on the dance floor him and Neville bobbing along to the music beers in hand while Cho, Pansy and Lavender did the real dancing. Ron and Hermione had been joined at the table by Justin Flinch-Fletchley who was rambling on and on about how he really discovered himself on his gap year in Asia they both looked pretty uncomfortable. Harry re-joined them and the three of them spent the rest of evening have a very energetic conversation with Game of Thrones which with each passing round of drinks ended with us talking about which characters and actors they found most attractive. Ron scoffed as Hermione mentioned Kit Harrington, declaring it so cliché but he had no problem sharing his love of Danerys. 

The evening slowly began to wind-down and the bell rang out for last orders Freshers everywhere began shuffling about pulling on coats and scarves, looking around anxiously for their new flat-mates. Hermione was slightly tipsy through her arms around Harry and Ron’s shoulders.

“I think this is going to be a pretty fun year.”

They three of them headed back home, Harry was pretty confident he’d had the best start to University. 

 

****************

 

Harry awoke the next morning and wondered in to the kitchen he was going to have a small black coffee the venture out to find the closest supermarket, he poked his head into the living room to find Neville half passed out in one of the chairs.

“Neville”

he half whispered

Neville looked up at him 

“Oh Hi Harry, I got dragged out into to town last night and I’m still very tired.”

Harry laughed pulling two mugs out of his cupboard.

“I guess you’ll be wanting a coffee then?”


End file.
